Jessie Salvatore
by littlewolf516
Summary: Enter Jessie Salvatore, the younger sister of the beautiful Salvatore brothers. All she and Stefan wanted was to live a human-like life, so they move back to Mystic Falls in hopes that they will come close. When Damon shows up, he will stir things up. Follow Jessie as she struggles through love, friends, romance, hope and fear.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie Salvatore sat at her desk, reading. It was her favorite thing to do, nowadays. Being a 163 year old vampire had its pros and cons. A con being that life gets boring sometimes.

She and her older brother, Stefan, had just moved back to Mystic Falls after so many long years. Something about this sudden move back to her hometown made her wonder. Why would Stefan want to move back after so many years of being away? But she never questioned her brother's intentions, because she knew they were for the best. Stefan had always been the "good brother".

Damon, on the other hand… She hadn't seen Damon in 15 years. He had ran out on her and Stefan after a terrible argument between the three of them. Jessie had decided to go with Stefan; after all, they were the closest. Jessie had only been 15 years old when she was turned, while Stefan was 17 and Damon was 24.

She thought bitterly of the memory. She hated Katherine- she had come into their lives pretending to be some orphan when she was really a blood-sucking vampire who wanted to play with both of her brothers' emotions. When Stefan and Damon became vampires, Stefan turned her, too, in fear of losing her for life.

Damon hated him for that, and made sure that Stefan lived an eternity of misery. It always caused problems between the three of them; Jessie was over it, but Damon couldn't seem to get over it. Everywhere the three of them went, someone always got killed or hurt.

"Jess!" Stefan yelled, snapping out of her reverie.

Jessie jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" Then she laughed.

"Come on, you don't wanna be late for the first day." Stefan said, motioning for her to hurry up.

Jessie grabbed her book bag and sighed. She hadn't actually been to high school since before she was turned. And she also hadn't had that many friends since before she turned, either. Being nervous was an understatement.

She hopped in the passenger seat of Stefan's car, and turned the music on. Then, she started biting her nails- a terrible bad habit she inherited from her mother. Well, that's what her father had always told her.

"Hey, stop that," Stefan said, clearly disgusted at her nail biting. "Don't be nervous. You're a vampire, what's there to be nervous about?"

"That's kind of the problem," Jessie said. "Mystic Falls is nothing like it used to be. We are clearly the only vampires in this town, and besides, humans kind of intimidate me."

Jessie had always been sweet, and very shy. She looked like Damon but had the personality of Stefan. For some odd reason, she always got nervous when she got around humans. Damon had always told her that that was stupid, that humans were merely food and toys for people like them. But she disagreed. She secretly wished she was a human, but would never tell either Stefan or Damon that, in fear of what they might say, but she had a feeling that Stefan felt the same way that she did.

"Well, don't be nervous. You're pretty and smart. Any human here would be lucky to be friends with you." Stefan said, and smiled at his little sister for reassurance.

She smiled back and hopped out of the car. She stayed close behind Stefan as they walked into the building. She noticed a lot of people staring as she and Stefan approached the guidance counselor's office. This made her heart jump even more. What were they staring at?

As she and Stefan walked into the office, the counselor looked up, clearly looking at Stefan, and smiled. As she and Stefan started conversating, Jessie turned around and noticed a pretty girl with medium-brown skin staring at the back of Stefan. Jessie quickly turned back around. She could hear the girl whispering, "Please be hot, please be hot."

Disgusting! Jessie thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore, I don't see anything on you and your sister's records…" The counselor started.

Stefan took his sunglasses off. "Please," he said. "Please check again."

The counselor smiled. "I'm sorry, I must have overlooked them. I found your records- here are your schedules."

She handed Stefan the schedules as he turned around. The girl that was staring at Stefan had her mouth open when she saw him. Stefan handed Jessie her schedule. "It looks like we only have one class together, sis. Make some new friends. Please don't be nervous, you'll be fine."

Jessie sighed and followed Stefan out the door. She was still behind Stefan, closely behind. She really didn't want to leave his side. These humans were getting to her already.

A girl with long brown hair bumped into Stefan as she was coming out of the men's bathroom. Jessie had no idea what she could possibly be doing in there, but decided to keep her opinions to herself. She couldn't see the girl's face, but she must have been pretty from the way Stefan was smiling.

"Is this the men's room?" Stefan asked.

"Umm… Yes, I was just umm…" She stuttered. "I'm sorry."

She was clearly embarrassed.

Stefan tried to let her walk by, but then they both kept accidentally getting in each other's way. When the girl finally walked by, Jessie noticed her face.

Katherine.

Jessie was suddenly angry. This is why Stefan wanted to come back to Mystic Falls! To be with Katherine again? Jessie thought she was dead! She was not about to come in and ruin their lives again.

"Katherine!" Jessie yelled after the girl.

Stefan nudged Jessie's arm. "That's not Katherine, Jess!"

The girl turned around, confused. "I'm sorry, I'm Elena," she said and walked away.

Jessie dragged Stefan to a corner. "Um, hello? Why does she look just like Katherine?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out."

"So this is why you wanted to come back to Mystic Falls? For some girl who looks exactly like your ex-girlfriend who ruined our lives?"

"I'll explain later. Not right now. Go to class," Stefan said sternly, and walked off.

Jessie tensed up. Stefan had left her out in the middle of the hallway. She nervously looked down at her schedule. She had no idea where these rooms were.

"Hi, do you need some help?" A voice said that made her look up.

He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing all black and had a bright white smile.

"Yes, actually. I'm new here and I have no idea where to go," Jessie said, suddenly embarrassed.

"I can help you. What's your name?" The boy said, still smiling.

"Jessica," Jessie said. "But you can call me Jessie. Yours?"

"Jeremy. Come on, I have this class next too."

He and Jessie walked down the hallway. As they were walking, Jessie noticed Jeremy glaring at a tan, muscular boy who had his arms wrapped around a thin brunette girl.

"Who's that?" Jessie asked, curiously.

Jeremy looked at her. "That's the douchebag of the school, Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donovan."

That answered Jessie's question but it didn't explain why he was glaring at them like that. Oh well, it was none of her business, she thought.

"There's a bonfire tonight, would you like to come?" Jeremy asked. "You know, since you're new here and all. It will give you a chance to meet some new people."

Jessie hesitated, but she decided that she needed to give it a chance. "Sure, I'm sure my brother won't mind me going."

"Does he go here too?"

"Yeah."

"Invite him too, then."

Jessie smiled. "Okay, cool."

The day dragged on. She mostly talked to Jeremy because they had the same class schedule. As she and Jeremy walked outside after the bell rang, Jessie noticed Stefan and Elena walking together.

"Is that your brother?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Jessie said as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure how she felt about Stefan and this look alike of Katherine.

"That's my sister," Jeremy said, laughing.

Jessie looked at Jeremy and laughed too. "What a small world. Seems like they're pretty into each other."

As Stefan caught eye of Jessie and Jeremy, he turned his attention away from Elena and frowned, but when he realized that Jeremy was Elena's brother, he tried to hide the look on his face.

Jessie turned to Jeremy. "Thank you for walking me to class today. I would have been a nervous wreck without you. See you at the bonfire tonight." She hopped in the passenger seat of Stefan's car without saying a word to Elena.

Jeremy smiled and waited on Elena to leave Stefan's side, and walked away. Stefan got in the driver's seat of the car.

"When I said to make friends, I meant girl friends," Stefan said as he drove away from the school.

Jessie laughed, although she knew he was serious. "Chill, Stef. He was being nice."

She was the only one who he would let call him "Stef". He always said it sounded too much like "Steph", which was short for Stephanie.

"Did he inform you about the bonfire?" Stefan said, eyes fixed on the road.

"Yes, are we going?"

"I guess so."

Good, Jessie thought to herself. This would give her a better chance to get to know Jeremy.

***3 hours later***

"Jess, are you ready to go?" Stefan yelled, clearly impatient.

"Coming!" Jessie yelled back. She was almost through fixing her hair. She had on a white top with some yellow jeans and brown wedges. Stefan had took her shopping about a week ago and she wanted to wear some of the new clothes she bought.

She walked past her distant nephew, Zach. "How does this look, Zach?" She said with a big smile.

"Looks great, Aunt Jess."

She smiled and walked up to Stefan. "Ready?"

When she and Stefan arrived to the bonfire, Jessie got out of the car, quickly, scoping the place for Jeremy. After all, he invited her and he was the only person she knew.

"Not so fast," Stefan said, making her turn around.

"What?" She asked.

"Please don't drink, and be careful. Blood gets spilled easily in places like this, whether it's a cut or a fight. I just want to make sure you can control yourself."

Jessie sighed. She wasn't exactly on the Stefan diet. She mainly drank from blood bags to keep from hurting people. She only drank animal blood sometimes, but it wasn't her favorite.

"I'll be fine." Jessie said, and she saw Jeremy. He waved at her to come where he was, and she followed.

"Hey!" He said. "You made it. Come on, let's walk around."

She followed. "So," he said. "What made you guys move to Mystic Falls? There isn't much to do here."

Oh, shoot! She hadn't exactly thought of what she would say yet when people asked her that.

"Umm, well, I grew up here, but then my mom and dad moved for work reasons. Then when they passed away, my brother and I moved back and decided to stay with our uncle."

Jeremy looked at her sympathetically. "My mom and dad died, too. Just a couple of months ago. It's been really hard on my sister and I."

Jessie's eyes met Jeremy's. "I'm so sorry, Jeremy. I know exactly how you feel."

"Do you have any other siblings besides Stefan?" Jeremy asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"None that I talk to," Jessie said.

Then Jessie noticed Jeremy staring in another direction. It was in the direction of those people earlier, Tyler and Vicki. Tyler looked like he was forcing himself on Vicki.

Jeremy immediately ran over to Tyler. "Get off of her, you jerk!"

Tyler wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'll do what I want, druggie."

The girl, Vicki, ran off into the woods, and Tyler walked the other way. Jessie realized that Jeremy had some sort of feelings for Vicki. She could tell by the way he was acting.

"Will you help me find her?" Jeremy asked Jessie.

"Sure," Jessie said, and they walked off into the woods. She knew Stefan would be kind of upset, but she didn't want to disappoint Jeremy.

"Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy yelled.

It was foggy outside all of a sudden. That was weird.

About 10 minutes later, Jeremy stumbled over something. Jessie looked over at him and ran over to where he was. It was Vicki's body lying on the ground.

She was still alive. She gasped and sat up, screaming.

"Somebody help her!" Jeremy screamed.

He carried her body back out of the woods, and everyone started crowding around them.

"Give her some space!" Tyler yelled.

Elena and a boy with blonde hair approached the scene. "What happened to my sister?" He yelled.

"I don't know Matt, I just found her!"

Jessie stared at Vicki's body. It _looked _like an animal attack, but she knew that it was a vampire. But who else could be in Mystic Falls?

Stefan grabbed her by the arm. "We have to go."

They jumped in Stefan's car and headed home. "Stefan, that was a vampire bite!" Jessie yelled. "I thought there were no other vampires here!"

"Me too," Stefan said. "But we will find out who it is soon."

As she and Stefan walked inside the house, Zach was staring at them. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Zach, there was another attack tonight, and it wasn't me!" Stefan yelled as he and Jessie ran up the stairs.

Another attack? Jessie thought. There was a first attack? Stefan had been hiding something from her.

She ran into Stefan's room. "What are we going to do? We can't just let it go around killing innocent people!" Jessie cried.

All of a sudden, a black crow flew into Stefan's room, and Jessie stopped talking.

It can't be.

She and Stefan slowly turned around.

Damon was standing near the window in his room.

"Hello, brother. Baby sister," he said, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie gulped at the sight of Damon; she was definitely not expecting him. In fact, he was the last person on her mind, and that brought back angry feelings.

"A crow? Really?" Stefan asked Damon sarcastically.

Jessie just stood there, arms crossed, still staring at Damon.

"You should see what I do with the fog," Damon said back. Then he looked at his sister. "Jessica," he said, smirking, and tried to step towards her but Stefan blocked his path.

"I think she can make her own decisions, baby bro," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Still trying to be the protector? You know that was always my job."

"None that involve you," Stefan said. "Now what are you doing here?"

Damon smiled. "I couldn't miss you and Jessica's first day of school. Your hair is different, Stefan. I like it. That 90's look did not suit you."

"It's been 15 years, Damon. Why are you here?" Stefan yelled.

Jessie was still staring at Damon, arms crossed, and angry.

"I missed my brother and sister," Damon said as he was fiddling with Stefan's belongings.

"You don't even like small towns! There's nothing for you to do." Stefan said.

"I have been keeping myself busy."

"You left that girl alive tonight!" Jessie yelled, speaking for the first time since Damon had arrived. "How stupid can you be, Damon?"

Damon looked at Jessie. He looked her up and down and smiled. "Come on, little sis. Remember all the fun we used to have with humans? Give me a-"

"Don't even go there with me, Damon!" Jessie yelled. "Those days are over."

"Well, the Donovan girl could be a problem for both of you."

"Why are you really here, Damon?" Jessie yelled again.

"I could ask you both the same question! But I think I know the answer. You both want to live your human like lives, but you'll never be humans and you know it. Although, Stefan, I think you're here because of… what's her name? Elena."

Stefan kept his eyes fixed on Damon, frowning. Jessie knew he was getting angry.

But Damon kept talking. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working? You guys going off to high school, living in a human world. Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine," Stefan said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Stefan was trying to ignore Damon, but Damon was very persistent.

He looked at Jessie. "Jess, when was the last time you had something stronger than a rabbit? Have you really let Stefan talk you into drinking animal blood?"

He obviously didn't know she had been drinking blood bags more than half of the time. "I know what you are trying to do, Damon, and it isn't going to work. Just leave us alone."

"Come on!" Damon said, and tried walking toward Jessie again, but Stefan stepped in front of him. He nudged Stefan on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go out there. Let's do it now! Imagine what Elena's blood tastes like."

"Stop!" Stefan yelled. Stefan turned away from Damon. Jessie could see that the vampire look was on his face.

"I can." Damon said, smiling.

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled, and lunged toward Damon. They flew out of the window.

"Stefan!" Jessie yelled and jumped out of Stefan's window on to the ground.

She hurried toward Stefan; he was lying on the ground. Damon had gone out of sight.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Jessie asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine, sis." He said as he was getting to his feet.

"I have to admit, Jess, I'm a little hurt! You didn't even come to check on me." Damon said, suddenly appearing again.

"Screw you, Damon." She said, eyes fuming with anger.

"Ouch," he said sarcastically.

"Everywhere that you go, people always end up getting hurt!" She yelled.

"Duh." He said, voice full of sarcasm.

"You can't do that here," Stefan said. "Please Damon, give us a break!"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, brother. I intend to keep my promise."

"Just stay away from Jessie and Elena." Stefan said, with a look that could kill.

Damon looked at Jessie. "Jessica, you know you don't hate me."

"Yes, I do." Jessie said, not looking at him. She knew she was lying, though.

"Look, you had a choice to go with me instead of Stefan, but you didn't. Don't blame me, blame yourself."

"If I had went with you, I'd probably have my humanity switch turned off by now and be cold and heartless! That's not me, Damon. That's you."

"You've grown some spunk over the years," he said, smiling. "I like it."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You obviously didn't care about us, Damon, or you wouldn't have left us." She felt suddenly sad.

Damon looked at her thoughtfully. "Is that what this is about? You think I don't care about you?" Damon stepped toward Jessie again, and Stefan tried to step in front of him, but this time, Damon threw him to the side with incredible force.

Damon set his hands on Jessie's shoulders and knelt down. "Sis, you are the one person that I care about most in this cruel world. I left because the three of us living together wasn't working out at the time. I had some hard feelings that I needed to get through."

"Then why are you here now?" Jessie asked.

"I want to try it again."

Jessie smiled. That seemed to brighten Damon's whole mood.

"As long as you and Stefan don't try to kill each other every day, this will be a good thing." Jessie said.

"I can't promise you that, sis," Damon said as he and Jessie walked toward the door to the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan followed behind, still fuming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jessie looked in the mirror. Today would be a good day, she thought to herself. Both of her big brothers are back. They would be a family again.

She had on a white skirt with a pink top. She had curled her hair for the first time in forever today. For some reason, she wanted to impress Jeremy. Did she have feelings for him?

She shrugged it off. She barely knew him! But she did think that he was pretty cute.

Jessie walked down the stairs. Damon looked up at her from the newspaper that he was pretending to read.

"You aren't _actually_ wearing that, are you?" He said, frowning.

"I actually am, brother who has been out of my life for 15 years. Now excuse me," she said as she walked past him.

"Watch it," Damon said and pretended to read the newspaper again.

When Jessie and Stefan arrived to school, Jeremy was waiting for her. He was standing outside of Elena's car, with his arms crossed. Stefan looked at Jessie and rolled his eyes. She thought it was sweet, that he was waiting for her so that he could walk her to class. She jumped out of the car and headed toward him.

"Hi, Jeremy!" she said with enthusiasm. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said. "But I need to handle something first."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she followed anyway. A few minutes later, she knew exactly what he was talking about. She spotted Tyler by two girls who she had never seen before.

"Hey, Tyler, sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering how Vicki was doing?" he asked. Jessie knew that he was just trying to stir up some trouble.

"She's okay. Now get out of here, Gilbert." Tyler said, trying to ignore Jeremy.

"Do you even know the room number that she is in?" Jeremy asked.

"Get out of here, Gilbert. Or you'll wish that you had."

"You keep making threats, but when are you actually going to do something about it?" Jeremy's voice was getting louder.

"Just stop, Jeremy! Come on, let's go." Jessie said, grabbing Jeremy by the arm. She was just a little hurt that he kept trying to start with this guy over that Vicki girl. When would he notice her?

She and Jeremy walked back to class in silence. She was about to ask what his problem was until Stefan saw her and motioned for her to come there.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"I think I need to go by the hospital and compel Vicki. She can't just walk around screaming 'vampires' after they release her."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessie was waiting outside of Vicki's hospital room while Stefan compelled her to make sure no one walked in.

What was Stefan doing in there? Jessie started biting her nails. She was nervous. What if someone saw them?

That's when she noticed Matt out of the corner of her eye. She peeped her head in the room.

"Come on Stefan! I just saw Matt."

Stefan and Jessie tried to hurry out of the hospital, but Jessie couldn't help but feel like someone was following them. She looked over her shoulder and Matt was getting close to them.

"He's getting closer, Stefan. What if he sees us?" Jessie panicked.

"Come on, walk faster." Stefan said.

They took the nearest window and jumped out of it before anyone saw them.

* * *

Jessie was sitting in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, worried. She was worried about Vicki, even though she didn't like her very much because Jeremy seemed to have a huge crush on her. She was also worried that Stefan's compulsion wouldn't work on Vicki.

Damon was sitting in the living room, too, reading the newspaper again.

"You're always reading the newspaper," Jessie noted. "Is that what you sit around and do all day?"

Damon smirked. Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. Damon used his vampire speed to get to the door before Jessie even had a chance to think about opening it.

"Hi," Jessie heard a familiar female voice say. She peeked her head towards the door so she could see who it was.

Elena.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Elena yet. She never really had a conversation with her before. Part of the reason being that Jessie was shy and usually intimidated by humans, and the other part being that Elena looked just like Katherine- she just couldn't shake it. The resemblance was too strong.

"Well, hello," Damon said. Jessie already knew that letting Damon answer the door was a bad idea. "You're obviously Elena. I can see why my brother likes you." He said, and did that smirk like he always does.

"Brother?" Elena said, confused, as she took a step inside. "I didn't know that Stefan and Jessie had another sibling."

"Oh, they don't like to brag." Damon grinned. "I'm glad that he has found someone else, though. I never thought he would get over his last girlfriend."

Jessie decided it was time for her to barge in on this conversation. She was not about to let Damon ruin Stefan's relationship with Elena, no matter how she felt about her.

"What girlfriend?" Elena asked.

"Oh, it was so long ago, Elena," Jessie said, walking towards them. This was the first time she had actually spoken to Elena. "Don't listen to Damon. He likes to over exaggerate."

Elena looked at Jessie and smiled.

"Katherine," Damon said, completely ignoring Jessie's presence. "His ex. It was heartbreaking, really… Hello, brother."

Stefan had appeared behind Damon, and he looked very angry.

"Elena, I think it would be best if you leave. I will call you later," Stefan said while staring at Damon.

"Okay… It was nice to meet you…" Elena started.

"Damon," Damon said.

"It was nice to meet you Damon. Bye, Jessie." Elena said as she walked out the door.

Jessie waved at her as she left. Jessie had thought about leaving too, because she knew that Stefan wanted to destroy Damon.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked sternly.

"Only a few min-" Jessie started, but Damon cut her off.

"Why? Are you scared we are going to repeat the past?" He said and laughed. "What have you two been doing all day anyway?"

"Someone had to clean up your mess," Jessie said and rolled her eyes.

"Did it work? You know that compulsion won't work properly if you don't feed like a _normal_ vampire."

"Of course it worked!" Jessie said, even though she wasn't sure about that.

"You two make me sick," Damon said. "You both want to act like humans. It's disgusting. That is not who we are."

Stefan knew that this was a touchy subject not only for him, but especially to Jessie. "Stop while you're ahead, Damon." Stefan said, sternly. Jessie's eyes were getting watery.

"The only way you two will get a dose of humanity is when you rip it open and-"

"STOP IT!" Jessie yelled, and burst into tears. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She knew she was acting like a baby, but she didn't care.

Damon turned to Stefan, confused. "What is her problem?"

"If you would have been around the past 15 years, you would know," Stefan said as he walked up the stairs to go and comfort his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jessie sat on her bed, crying. She just wanted her brothers to get along. She wanted them to be a happy family.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Go away," she sniffled.

"Jess… It's me." Stefan said, waiting outside of her door.

Damon sat down on the couch, using his vampire abilities to hear every word that they were saying. He had to admit that he felt bad about making his baby sister cry that way. He was used to it when they all lived together, but since he was gone for so long, he forgot the pain that came along with hearing her cry.

Jessie didn't answer him. She just continued to cry. She knew that she needed to let Stefan in. It wasn't his fault.

"Come on, Jess. Let me in. We need to talk about this."

Jessie got up and unlocked her door and sat back down on the bed. Stefan walked inside her room and sat down beside her.

"Hey, it's alright," Stefan said as he put his arm around Jessie. "Don't let what Damon said get to you. That's just Damon."

Both of them knew that Damon was listening, so they tried to watch what they said.

"Let's talk about something else," Jessie said as she wiped her tears away.

Stefan looked at her and sighed. "Okay. Do you want to go watch the comet tonight?"

Of course she wanted to go. She wanted to see Jeremy- now that Vicki was out of the picture (for a little while) she thought she could finally have her chance. "Yeah, I think that will make me feel better."

"Okay. Just let me know when you're ready." Stefan walked out of her room and shut the door.

Jessie got up and looked in the mirror. She wiped her face off and decided to put some makeup on and change into a casual navy dress. Tonight, Jeremy would notice her.

Stefan walked down the stairs to see Damon still sitting on the couch. "Nice way to change the subject, brother." Damon said as he sipped his bottle of whiskey.

"Eavesdropping, are we? Not surprising."

"Seriously, Stefan. What is up with her?"

"She will have to tell you on her own, Damon. It's complicated."

Damon scoffed. "Where are you two going tonight?"

"To watch the comet."

"I think I might join you."

At that, Stefan scoffed. "We don't want you to join us. We didn't even want you to come to Mystic Falls. Everywhere you go, people end up getting hurt."

"Exactly." Damon grinned.

Jessie walked down the stairs. Her hair was in spiral curls and her makeup looked very natural.

"Where do you think you're going looking like that?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Jessie.

"To watch the comet with my friend." Jessie said and smiled.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Damon asked.

"It's not a she. His name is Jeremy." Jessie hesitated. Should she have said that?

Stefan looked at her confused. She could tell he was not happy. "I thought you were going to watch it with me and Elena."

"Come on, Stef, I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"Maybe I should go and break Jeremy's wrists before the comet, so he won't put his hands where he isn't supposed to." Damon took another gulp of his whiskey bottle.

"I said we're just friends, Damon."

"I think that you should watch it with me and Elena, Jess." Stefan said sternly.

"Finally, we agree on something, Stefan." Damon said, still frowning.

"Seriously, Stefan? What can Jeremy do? There's going to be a ton of people there." Jessie whined.

Even though Jessie was technically 163 years old, she was still 15. And a virgin. She had never really had a boyfriend.

"You can bring him along. I just don't want you being alone with him."

"Fine." Jessie crossed her arms. "Let's go."

-

Jessie hopped in the passenger's seat of Stefan's car, still pouting. Stefan and Damon always treated her like a baby. Although she did like being the baby of the family, it did have its pros and cons, and this was one of the cons.

She didn't say a word to Stefan for the whole ride. She decided that she was going to be stubborn. When they arrived, she hopped out of the car, scoping the place for Jeremy.

"Jessica." Stefan said with a voice that made her turn around. He hardly ever called her Jessica, which means he is very serious.

"I know, Stefan, I'll come and find you as soon as I find Jeremy." She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

She walked inside the Grille, looking for Jeremy. She started to smile, and then she frowned when she saw Jeremy talking to Vicki. What was she doing out of the hospital so fast? She decided that she would make herself known anyway.

"Hi, Jeremy," she said with a smile.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Jessie. You look amazing."

"Thank you. Are you ready to watch the comet?" Maybe she would finally have her chance.

"Sure. I was just telling Vicki that we should all watch it together. Do you want to come with us?"

Jessie's stomach churned. Why did she think that she could have a chance with Jeremy? She's a monster and he's a delicate, fragile, handsome human.

"Umm, actually, Stefan's making me watch it with him and Elena. I'll see you around though okay?"

Jessie walked away quickly. Tears started to burn up in her eyes. She couldn't cry. Not here. Not now.

She spotted Stefan and Elena and sat down beside Stefan. She pulled out her phone to distract her from Jeremy and Vicki, who were sitting in front of them. Stefan noticed this and put an arm around Jessie. "You don't need to worry about boys, anyway." He whispered. She nodded and leaned into him. The only men she needed in her life were her brothers.

She could hear Stefan talking to Elena, apologizing to her about earlier. Then they started talking about Katherine. Jessie decided it was time for her to get up and go somewhere else. "I'll be right back." She told Stefan.

She walked inside the Grille and saw Damon. She sat down beside him.

Damon looked shocked that she actually sat beside him. "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay," Jessie said with a slight smile. "It's what siblings do. We fight. We cry. And then we get over it."

Damon grinned. Vicki walked inside the Grille. Jessie's stomach churned again at the sight of her. Jessie saw Vicki looking at Damon suspiciously. Crap. Stefan's compulsion wasn't strong enough after all.

"Hey, I think I know you," Vicki said, eyes on Damon.

"Really? Well that's unfortunate."

Jessie nudged Damon. She just knew he was about to do something stupid.

She looked at him again, confused, and then shrugged it off and went to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Damon said with a grin.

"Damon, stop! Don't do anything stupid."

He got up and walked to where Vicki was headed. Jessie knew this wouldn't be good. After a few minutes, Damon nor Vicki had came out of the bathroom. Jessie decided that she would see what was going on.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy said as he walked inside the Grille, along with Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline.

Jessie stopped in her tracks. She knew she had to tell Stefan.

"I don't know, you tell us, pill pusher." Tyler said as he glared at Jeremy.

Pill pusher? Does Jeremy do drugs?

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked Tyler.

"Ask him."

Elena shot Jeremy a mean look. "Do you deal?"

"She's not going to go for you." Tyler said with a smirk.

"She already did. More than once, actually!" Jeremy yelled.

Jessie's eyes widened. There was more to Jeremy than she thought. Stefan was never going to let her anywhere near Jeremy now.

"Wait a minute- you slept with Vicki Donovan? Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked, surprised.

Jessie could tell that Matt was getting upset. "All of you, shut up! Just help me find her."

When everyone split their separate ways to find Vicki, Jessie caught up to Stefan. "Stefan, I saw Damon go in the bathroom after Vicki. I think he has her."

"Alright, come on. Let's go outside."

Stefan and Jessie practically ran outside. Where could they possibly be? Stefan stopped. It looked like he had heard something. "This way," Stefan said.

A few moments later, Stefan grabbed Jessie's hand and they jumped on top of a roof. Damon had Vicki, and he looked like he was going to throw her over the building.

"Damon, stop it! Let her go!" Jessie yelled. She half-wished that Damon would throw her over the building, though.

"Alright," Damon said, and threw her towards Stefan. "Stay out of this, Jessica."

"I am not staying out of this! You can't just go around hurting innocent people!"

Damon ignored her. "You might want her to be dead," he said, glaring at Stefan. "Who did this to you?" He yelled, now looking at Vicki.

"I don't know!" Vicki cried. "An animal?"

"Nope, think again. Who did this to you?" Damon asked again, getting closer to Vicki.

"A vampire… You!"

"Wrong! Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"No, Damon…" Stefan looked at Damon with a look of dread. "Please, stop."

Vicki looked at Stefan with horror. Damon came closer to Vicki and looked in her eyes. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stop it, Damon! You will not frame him for this!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"No, you know what? Go ahead, Damon. Let her run around, screaming, 'Vampires'. Let everyone know that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls so they can drive a stake through my heart."

Damon looked at Stefan again. This time, with a bit of sorrow in his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have compelled Vicki.

He walked over to Vicki and whispered something in her ear.

"What happened?" Vicki asked. "Where am I?"

Jessie sighed with relief. "Come on, I'll take you back downstairs."

-

Jessie wondered what Damon was up to. What is his purpose of coming back to this town? He might say that he came back to be with his family, but his actions prove otherwise.

After Jessie and Stefan had taken Vicki to Matt, Matt thanked them and they walked back to Stefan's car.

"I'm sorry, I should have never left you and Elena earlier." Jessie said sadly.

"It's okay, Jess. If you hadn't have walked inside the Grille, you wouldn't have seen Damon and we wouldn't have known where to start looking."

"Stefan, what is Damon even doing? What pleasure does he get out of tormenting these innocent people?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

"Is that Damon over there?" Jessie pointed. He was talking to Caroline. "Great. Now he's going to start using her."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie and Stefan drove to school the next morning in silence. Neither of them had seen Damon since last night, and they were both worried about Caroline's well-being.

"I really hope she's okay," Jessie said, breaking the silence. "I don't want her to be some sort of lab rat that Damon uses when he gets hungry."

Stefan cringed. "I'm sure she will be at school… Well, let's hope that she is."

As the car pulled up in the school's parking lot, Jessie unlocked her seat belt and was about to get out of the car until Stefan grabbed her wrist. "Keep your distance from Jeremy, okay?"

Jessie sighed. "Okay."

Jessie walked towards the school. It was still pretty early, so she had some time before class started. She decided she would walk to the bleachers.

She spotted Jeremy and Vicki on the bleachers too, so she sat on the opposite side. She could hear everything they were saying.

"I have two tickets to a concert tomorrow night, do you want to come?" Vicki asked.

"No, you and Tyler can go ahead." Jeremy said with a frown.

Jessie's eyes brightened up.

"Did you sleep with me just for the drugs?"

"What?" Vicki said with disgust.

"If that wasn't it then what was it?" Jeremy asked as he got up from the bleachers. He saw Jessie and started to come over where she was, but she got up from the bleachers and headed to class.

Elena saw Jessie in the hallway and stopped her.

"Hey," Elena said with a bright smile. "You should come to cheerleading practice today. Caroline needs more cheerleaders and I haven't cheered in a while so it would be nice to have a new face there."

Jessie was shocked that Elena even talked to her, but smiled. "Sure, that sounds fine. I need to make some new friends."

"Great! See you there."

Jessie walked into class, and there was only one empty seat. Beside Jeremy. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"What's up with you?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing," Jessie said looking down into her book. "Nothing at all."

"You've been avoiding me." He said, still looking at her.

"No I haven't." She knew she was lying, but it was in her best interest to keep her distance. There was another side to him that she had no idea about.

"I know that you think I'm some kind of drug addict, but it's not like that. I've changed."

"Oh really?" Jessie said, eyebrows raised, looking at him now with her big brown beautiful eyes.

"Really." He smiled.

"We'll see," Jessie said, returning the smile. How could she stay away from him?

The day dragged on. Jessie was kind of nervous about cheerleading. She had never cheered before, but whatever.

She had borrowed one of Elena's t-shirts and a pair of shorts, and the two went outside to stretch. She noticed Stefan trying out for the football team and smiled.

"Has anyone seen Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

Jessie tensed up. Caroline hadn't been at school all day.

"She said she'd be here," Elena said. "She's never late."

A few minutes later, an old model blue mustang pulled into the school lot. Jessie shot her head at Stefan to see if he was seeing this.

He was.

Caroline was in the passenger's seat of Damon's car, and kissed him goodbye. Damon shot a smirk toward Jessie and Stefan and drove off.

"I hope you don't mind, I got the other brother." Caroline said to Elena and Jessie.

Jessie rolled her eyes. Just great.

Jessie and Elena decided that they would just watch the cheerleaders practice today. "You and Stefan should come over for dinner tonight," Elena said while twirling her hair. She could tell that Elena was nervous to talk to her.

"I think that sounds fun." Jessie said with a smile.

They sat and talked for about 30 minutes. Elena was a nice person. She looked like Katherine, but Jessie could get over it.

Jeremy came and sat beside her and Elena. Jessie blushed, and also hesitated. She didn't want Stefan to see, but she also did not want to be rude, so she just kept talking to them.

Stefan came over to where they were. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking a little impatient.

He kissed Elena goodbye and they headed toward the car.

"Really, Jessica?" Stefan asked with a stern tone.

"What? He was my friend. I don't want to be rude."

They kept bickering until they got home, and even then they were still bickering.

Surprisingly, Damon was there.

"What are you two arguing about?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Jessie folded her arms and looked the other way.

"Well?" Damon asked again.

"I told Jessie to stay away from Jeremy and it seems that she's having a hard time listening."

Jessie shot Stefan a look. "Stefan!" She did not want Damon to know anything.

"Listen to him." Damon said, narrowing his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being friends with someone." Jessie whined.

"You're right, there's not, but that's the problem. You like him and you know it." Damon said while rolling his eyes.

"No I don't!" She knew she was lying. "Besides, Damon, don't talk to me about my life. What do you think you're doing with Caroline?"

Damon smirked. "I'm having fun. Excuse me, I have a date to get to." And he walked out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie groaned. Her brothers were trying to ruin her love life, and Damon was going on a date with Caroline. Bad idea.

She sat down on the couch. She could feel Stefan glaring at her.

"Stop staring at me!" She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You know Elena invited us to dinner, right?"

His eyes narrowed. "She invited _me_."

"She invited me too!"

"You're staying here." He started walking up the stairs to his room.

Jessie used her vampire speed to grab his phone that he left on the table. She quickly dialed Elena's number.

"Jessica!" Stefan yelled. There was no way that he could say no to Elena.

Elena had already answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Elena, it's Jessie." She smiled. She loved getting under her brothers' skin. "Stefan wants me to stay at home tonight. Could you please convince him to let me have dinner at your house?"

She handed the phone to Stefan and smirked. She could act like Damon when she wanted to.

A couple of hours passed by, and they were on their way to Elena's. Neither of them spoke a word to each other until they had arrived.

"I'm serious, Jessie," Stefan said. "There's nothing wrong with being friends with Jeremy, but he's bad news."

"Okay, Stefan." She rolled her eyes as they got out of the car.

Elena greeted them at the door. "Come on in!"

The table was set and the food was ready. Jessie noticed Bonnie sitting at the table, and she looked like she did not want to be there. Where was Jeremy?

All of them sat down at the table. "So, Stefan, did you make the team?"

"Yeah, I did actually. I had fun."

Elena smiled and looked at Bonnie. "You should have seen Stefan today," but Bonnie cut her off.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said coldly.

This irritated Jessie. What did Stefan ever do to Bonnie?

"Bonnie, tell Stefan and Jessie about your family. About the witches."

Jessie looked at Bonnie carefully. Is she a Bennett witch?

Bonnie and Stefan started talking about her family's history and then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is," Elena said as she got up.

She opened the door.

It was Damon and Caroline.

Jessie nudged Stefan in his leg so he would look and see. What does Damon think he is doing?

Jessie and Stefan quickly got up from the table. "What are you doing here?" Jessie said with a mean tone.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon smirked.

"No, you have somewhere to be. Don't you?" Stefan looked tense.

"No, I don't."

"Just come on in, Damon." Elena said with a smile.

Damon smirked at Jessie and Stefan and walked in. Great.

After everyone was finished eating, they migrated to the living room. Elena walked in to the kitchen. Jessie decided she would go help her clean up. After a few minutes Jessie asked, "So Elena, where's Jeremy?"

"Oh he's at the Grille-"

Damon was walking in the kitchen about the same time that she asked that. He looked at her with a look that could kill. "None of your business, get out."

Jessie looked at Damon with disgust. "Whatever." She walked in the living room with Stefan and Caroline. They seemed to be talking about sports.

Jessie sat down beside Stefan. "That's a cute scarf, Caroline. Where did you get it?"

"I got it at a nearby boutique," Caroline smiled. "I got it on sale."

"Can I see it?" Jessie asked.

"No, I can't."

Stefan looked a little worried. "Why not?"

"I just know I can't take it off."

Damon walked into the living room. It was now Jessie giving him the look that could kill. When Damon noticed this, he compelled Caroline to go into the kitchen.

"Seriously, Damon? What is wrong with you? These people aren't your toys. They're humans!" Jessie could not keep calm any longer.


End file.
